parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Furry Destination 3: Terminator Thriller (Final Destination 3)
''This Time, Death is on Track to Finishing Them…'' Upon foreseeing the deaths of her friends and herself on an amusement park ride, young detective Pandora Woz tries to convince everyone of the imminent danger they’re in, saving most of the would-be passengers. As Death begin to strike down the survivors, Pandora ‘s best friend Benjamin Stilton and their classmate Jeffery Gilbert (a rather resourceful teen squirrel who loves being the “bad boy” in the class) uncover some clues in photos Pandora had taken at the park. The three quickly realize that the similarities are actually signs, and that they need to use the photos in order to save their friends—before Death claims them first. '' '' 'Main Characters (Cast, In Order of Death and Appearance)' *Casualties of the disaster; **Casualties of the aftermath; ~ Uncertain Casualties Wendy Christensen – Pandora Woz (Geronimo Stilton) ~ Kevin Fischer – Jeffery Gilbert squirrel and Benjamin Stilton (Geronimo Stilton) ~ Julie Christensen – Charlotte Wilson mouse ~ Jason Wise – Birch Oakwood beaver* Carrie Dreyer – Utopia Gilbert hyena* Ashley Freund and Ashlyn Halperin – Jessica Lawrence kangaroo and Xia Florida ocelot** Frankie Cheeks – Adolescent Dingo (Balto II: Wolf Quest and Balto III Fandom) ** Lewis Romero – Richard “Master” Quentin tiger** Erin Ulmer – Connie Williams mouse ** Amber Regan – Abigail Maxwells rabbit Perry Malinowski – Alisha “Akita” Kissinger lioness ** Ian McKinley – Ian Flame dragon ** 'As Themselves (Original):' Wilbur W. Wilson – mouse Foxrun Blacktop (Fifty) – red fox Paul Brooklyn – polar bear Courtney Alexander – black kangaroo Shawn “Imagine” Delancey – zebra Opal Wordsworth – black panther Sia Waves – anthro shark Michelangelo Sheba (Michael) – liger Brittany Brooks – brown bear Whitney Brooks – brown bear 'Additional Casualties (In Order):' Esther Lawrence kangaroo – After Dingo Anthony Whitman harp seal Thomas Washington Dalmatian Henrietta Lawrence kangaroo – Before Richard Eunice Fayette collie – After Richard, before Connie Lorraine Lawrence kangaroo – After Connie, before Alisha Martha “Martyr” Quentin tiger – After Ian Flame Sardius Richards Tiger 'Trivia' *This is Pandora Woz’s first protagonist role in P.A. parodies. It also highlights her close friendship with Benjamin, as well as with Jeffrey. *This is the first appearance of Jeff (and numerous others) in P.A. parodies, and his first major one. He is shown to be best buds with Birch and later with Pandora. He’s also shown to have a crush on Charlotte. *This is one of the first P.A. parodies in which most of the main characters are original. However, besides Benjamin and Pandora, some animash characters from previous parodies (including Kion and Rainbow Dash) reappear in this one. *Again, this parody continues the exclusive canon of the first two Furry Destination ''parodies. It’s the only such parody in this canon in which all of the fatalities are either kids or young adults. *As in the actual movie, Pandora, Jeffrey, and Charlotte’s fates remain unknown, though based on a last-minute vision Pandora has, they and others would’ve been killed on an airport monorail. 'Deaths, Warnings, Signs, and Clues (In Order) #Birch is the one who concludes correctly that Pandora’s worries about the roller coaster ride relate to the feeling of a lack of control. Intriguingly, this is exactly what Death claims from the group. #Utopia is Jeff’s younger sister, and she has a crush on Birch. Both of them perish on the ride. #Just before their deaths in the tanning beds, Jessica told Xia that she was “burning” with a desire to look good at the memorial. #At the amusement park, when Dingo was flirting with a couple of girls, a jealous Kion (having lost Fuli and Jasiri in Furry Destination 2: Bloodstained Highways) attempts to butt in and catch their attention. Dingo slyly retorted, “Hey, Kion, watch it! Don’t fan ''the flames of my hotness!” In response, Kion scoffed, “Yeah, real ''brainy, bro. By the way, nice shave.” (Both hint at Dingo’s death in having his head sliced partly open by a fan, which Pandora and Benjamin later note bears similarity to how Pandora’s picture of him has a fan right by the back of his head.) #Esther (crushed by a falling tree after Dingo’s death) had told Jessica at the park that she should really listen to the song “''Timber''” by Ke$ha. In Pandora’s picture, Esther was posed by a leaning tree. #Anthony, Thomas, and Henrietta were all killed during a live presentation, which just so happened to be on “the questions of life”. They were in Pandora’s pictures, but their forms were mildly darkened by the light of the projector seconds before disaster struck. #At the time of his death, Richard had been bragging so much about his would-be future accomplishments that a well-annoyed Jeff whispered to Pandora (as they both were trying to save him), “If I were Death, I’d just clamp his mouth and make him shut up.” Ironically, Richard’s head ends up being smashed by two weights, silencing him. #Eunice takes matters into her own paws by voluntarily poisoning herself, avoiding a worse death. Pandora had just guessed that Eunice would be covered in a toxic substance based on her picture of Eunice being drenched in a freaky substance; instead, she realized that Eunice was indeed supposed to be poisoned. #Connie (killed by a nail gun), before her death, commented that Pandora’s inability to help anyone would hammer the last nail ''into her own coffin, so to speak. Funny thing is, it’s Connie who gets “nailed”, not Pandora. #Lorraine, the natural mechanic in the group, gets killed in an explosion while trying to mend the mangled engine of Jeff’s pickup-truck. In Pandora’s picture of her, she’d been standing in front of a representation of the Big Bang, leaning on her car trunk. #After Charlotte is saved by Jeffrey (who also almost dies), Pandora asks Charlotte who was with her on the ride. Alisha (Everest’s girlfriend) just so happens to be the mystery person and is impaled by a flagpole (a symbol of sacrifice) moments afterwards. Coincidentally, Everest was nearly killed by said flagpole a few minutes before. #Ian is a dragon, and his death is partly caused by something flammable: fireworks. Even though they don’t kill him directly, they knock over a telephone pole which falls on top of Ian, crushing him brutally in half. Just moments before, however, it breaks through a sign reading “Aquarian Alleys”, knocking down the “IAN” part of “Aquarian”. Shockingly, Ian had just claimed he wouldn’t be killed, and that Pandora was the one Death wanted. #The deaths of Martha and Sardius were actually sacrificial. Sardius, for one, perishes after voluntarily falling to the bottom of an elevator vault and being crushed to death by the elevator, sparing his girlfriend, Sia, who Pandora and Jonathan had been trying to rescue from the same fate. #Lastly, the first letters in the first names of known casualties #5-#17 (in order: '''D'ingo, 'E'sther, 'A'nthony, 'T'om, 'H'enrietta, 'R'ichard, 'E'unice, 'C'onnie, 'L'ori, 'A'lisha, 'I'an, 'M'artha, and 'S'ardius) spell out the phrase, “'''DEATH RECLAIMS”. Interestingly, it’s only after the death of Sardius that Pandora and the gang start succeeding in saving a few people. Category:Final Destination Movie Spoofs Category:Phase Awesomeness Classics Category:Horror Category:Thriller